Deal or No Deal
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Seifer/Hayner Summer's almost over and Hayner's got a bet he hasn't quite fulfilled and Seifer's ready to strike him the deal of a lifetime. requested, definitely a fun pairing to write!


He was an arrogant, pompous, self-centered, irritating, sarcastic, lame, mutated, son of a bitch with a million other synonyms Hayner could ramble off to describe his absolute despise of Seifer. He couldn't stand the guy! He couldn't do anything without Seifer breathing down his neck and nipping at his heels like that yappy neighborhood dog that never shuts up. The kind of dog he wanted to punt like a football into next week. Unfortunately, Seifer could kick his ass. Summer was beginning to wind down and he'd spent the whole time trying to find something, anything, he could do around town without having to contend with the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee.

The way he strutted around with that cocky stride, slowly swinging the struggle club at his side daring anyone to oppose his 'superiority.' Oh yeah, Hayner growled, he looked really threatening walking around with a giant blue dildo in his hand. He sniggered at his own joke. Who was to say that wasn't what Seifer did behind closed doors? He was certainly uptight enough, Hayner couldn't imagine he ever got laid. Speaking of getting laid, he flopped back against the clock tower, he'd done everything else with his summer vacation except that.

The one big thing he wanted to do before he turned seventeen. He still had a month left of being sixteen and no candidates for the taking. He'd made a pact with Roxas before school ended to lose their virginity before they turned seventeen. What pissed Hayner off more was that Roxas had already accomplished what he was absolutely certain he had in the bag. The other boy had pulled this absolutely gorgeous redhead with a _smokin'_ body out of fricking nowhere and officially fulfilled his end of the pact. Repeatedly. Hayner swore sharp under his breath. His own plan blowing back in his face really took a heavy blow to the ego. By the start of the next school year he'd be like, the only guy that still hadn't gotten any.

"Hey, chickenwuss!" Hayner flipped the bird over his shoulder.

"Leave me the fuck alone Seifer. I'm in no mood for you today."

Seifer just laughed, "No need to be a dickhead, loser. Oh, I'm sorry, have you not had the chance to play with yours lately?" Hayner whirled around and threw Seifer into the wall, suddenly beyond pissed.

"I said to fucking leave me alone." Hayner turned his back on the other, teasing his foot along the edge of the tower. He just wanted to scream. He was so sick of this bullshit. He was horny and tense and sick of being harassed couldn't wait to graduate and get the hell away from Seifer, away from Twilight Town. Away, just to get away and forget it all. The tension and the hurt and the fuming jealousy he felt watching Roxas far below walking hand in hand with his new boyfriend.

Then everything didn't make sense anymore. Strong arms wrapped around Hayner and shoved him to the ground, giving a cry as his cheek scraped on the hard stone, He strugled vainly against the hands quickly working their way down his smooth belly and into his pants, stoking the senstive flesh. Hayner threw his head back with a moan needy for more of that intrusive touch. Around him all he could smell was that asshole's smell, that sexy cologne he always wore mixed with sweat and a little blood stirred into an aroma that was uniquely Seifer.

"Seifer?!" Consiousness slowly seeped away filling his mind with a fuzzy pleasure. It felt so damn good. Sensations he'd craved and fantasized about now boiling depe in his lower body threatening to spill into the other boy's hand. He couldn't understand why Seifer was doing this, they'd always hated each other, fought and spit and despised each other.

_"You know what they say, Hayner." Roxas had only been teasing him that day, "People always tease the ones they like."_

If only he'd known how right he was.

"So I hear you and Roxas made a pact." Seifer smirked slyly, throwing Hayner down onto his back. Burning need rippled through Hayner's wired nerves. He didn't know whether it from the summer heat or those deilghtfullly skilled hands working him.

"S-So what? None of your d-damn business." Seifer smirked, watching as Hyaner responded all the more eagerly to the intensifying touches.

"I could help you with that, if, " he paused to suck on Hayner's earlob, "You helped me in return."

"You're a jackass." Delicious shocks of pleasure robbed his breath away as their tongues danced. It stroked Hayner's ego to hear Seifer moaning for him.

"You know you want it." The older boy tore their clothes away and seized Hayner's hair tight making him moan.

"Mnn.. so what if I do?" that prodding heat between his thighs was absolutely maddening.

"Then I'll make a deal with you." It drove Seifer wild to watch Hayner squirm and beg for him. "I'll fuck you and then you're mine." He leaned down to bite hard at Hayner's throat, "All mine. Deal or no deal?"

Hayner threw back his head, screaming to the sky as the pact was sealed.

"You got yourself a deal..."


End file.
